Battery Not Included
by BelleRaev
Summary: Mike Chang gets a pretty, blonde life-sized doll... then wakes up to her trying to kiss him. Filled Prompt from Glee kink meme.


**Summary/Prompt: **Mike gets a pretty life-sized porcelain ball-joint doll of a beautiful blonde girl.  
>Mike thinks she looks lovely, but isn't really interested in her, and puts the doll in a corner of his room and mostly forget about her.<br>Until, one night, he wakes up to find the doll looming over him, a smile on her lips, before she leans down to kiss him. Naturally, he's freaking out. There's a living doll in room that's trying to kiss him. (From Glee_kink_meme)

**Rating:** NC-17

**Warnings: **Sex... could be seen as Graphic I suppose... and language.

**Disclaimer: **This is written purely for entertainment purposes as I do not or will ever own Glee or it's characters.

**Author's Note: **This is actually my first story, well on FF in years. UnBeta-ed.

* * *

><p>He doesn't really know what to make of it. He's sure Puck thought it was hilarious when he dropped this off at his house as an 'early birthday gift for my favorite girl' but Mike doesn't see the humor. In fact he's a little creeped out at how real it looks. He is even more creeped out at the fact that he couldn't stop staring at it or touching it.<p>

His fingers brushed through the blonde strands of hair again as he tucked them behind the doll's ear and away from its face, It stayed that way for maybe a second, in order to really admire it. If it was real she would've been a beautiful girl.

It had sharp features that girls would go to extensive remodeling for. The nose and cheekbones perfectly angled, the lips were thin and pout like forming a permanent smirk, the eyes were almond shape and a beautiful shade of green, lifeless but still beautiful nonetheless. He wondered if maybe it was modeled after someone just because of how detailed it looked.

His middle and index fingers traced the lips and his eyes narrowed, he had almost expected them to be soft but instead was reminded that this was a thing made of porcelain. It felt rough and though it wasn't an unpleasant sensation, it was strange enough that it jarred him out of his trance like state.

"Yea, this is weird."

He jumped off from his sitting position at the edge of the bed and grabbed the doll by the wrist. Its entire body slumped forward suddenly and Mike almost felt bad before realizing how insane that would make him and brushed it aside.

His right arm went around the small waist of the life-sized doll, while his left scooped under the knees. He held it bridal style as he walked around the room searching for somewhere to put it that wouldn't give him nightmares or make him paranoid.

"Here you go Quinn," he whispered to himself in a mocking fashion, he wasn't going to admit to talking to a doll though it probably didn't help that he named it.

"Nice and comfy in the corner."

He set the doll against the wall behind his door deciding that way he wouldn't have to look at it when his door was opened. He arranged 'Quinn' to sit with its knees bent and arms at the side. He gripped at the doll's neck to bend the head forward until he was left staring at the golden blonde hair on the top of its head instead of its lifeless eyes.

"Can't have you peeping when I'm doing stuff."

With that the Asian boy stood up, deciding that he was well on his way to being insane and that he was going to get back at his friend for it.

* * *

><p>He was awoken with the feel of blunt scratching against his hip, it was a sensitive area for him and Mike found himself leaning into the touch as his eyes slowly opened.<p>

There was a blurry face directly within his vision and it took an immense amount of blinking until it cleared and he could make out the features: Pouty lips, angled jaw, sharp nose, green eyes, and a curtain of blonde hair surrounding the face.

He stared for a moment, racking his sleep foggy mind to put a name to the familiar face. None came, and Mike continued to stare because he was pretty sure he spent the night home and shouldn't be waking up to a strange girl in his bed.

He opened his mouth to speak when his eyes flickered to the empty corner behind the door. His brain told him that there was definitely something that was supposed to be there and by the time that his logic cleared through the fog, Mike was resting up on his elbows and staring at the girl with wide frightened eyes.

'_That wasn't possible_' the thought repeated in his mind until it became the only thing keeping him from jumping out of bed and running for fear of his life.

Then the girl moved in front of him, her face leaning closer to his and the dancer's heart was beating so hard that he felt the vibrations through his ribcage. She almost touched him when his hands reached out and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Wait," He managed to squeal out not at all feminine when he fell back on the bed with the girl hovering above him.

"Sorry I left you in the corner, please don't kill me." It was the logical thing to say because obviously if his doll came to life it would want revenge for being left to collect dust. He saw the Chucky movies and sure that thing was possessed or whatever but same concept as far he was concerned. A living doll can't be a good thing.

It took him a minute or so to realize that her shoulders felt warm and soft and fleshy instead of hard clay and his breathing increased to the point where he was sure he would hyperventilate.

'I'm dreaming, this is a dream'

It sure as hell didn't feel like a dream, his mind contradicted him as his fingers made smooth circles on the skin

'Yea, that's definitely skin.'

The face above him turned into one of confusion for a moment before it softened back into the mischievous amused smile. It didn't help his racing heart at all because apparently dolls change facial expression too.

"You never play with me."

And she talks, ifucking/i awesome.

"I'm sorry?"

It was starting to get more difficult trying to stay focus on the fact that this was probably going to end badly because a part of his mind had begun to wander on to the weight on his left thigh and a quick glance in its direction showed that she/it was straddling him. Her left knee dangerously close to his groin and he became instantly distracted by the expanse of smooth creamy iskin/i that wasn't his own.

That and the hand stroking his hip had his attention captured enough that he didn't see the doll girl move again until her lips were pressed against his and the wetness of her tongue were tracing against them. It took a moment to realize that she was kissing him considering he had been expecting the worst and then he was too relieved to question it. He gave way, lips parting slightly allowing the doll girl to kiss him properly.

He released his grip on her shoulders, letting her push against him and deepening the slow kiss to something sensual. Her tongue was stroking his mouth and she was sucking on his lip and yes, he was going to go along with it because it was either this or whatever else it was that living dolls did.

She moved against him, the thin layers of her dress rubbing pleasantly at his chest as the doll girl repositioned herself to straddle his waist and gyrated against him. He couldn't help the sound that came out of his throat suddenly aware that somewhere between waking up to her touching him and now he had gained an erection.

Now it was impossible to dismiss as she ground her hips down with more force and his bucked off the bed to meet her involuntary. The friction was incredible and she's basically laying on top of him now grinding her hips in the best way, Mike really couldn't help when his hands slid down to the back of her thighs gripping tight so that he wouldn't lose control.

"oh... Fuck..." he pulled away from her mouth, the words coming out in a huff of air when her hips circled painfully slow and up agaisnt him. He was too aware of how little clothes were between them and the straining of his cock against his sweats was a little like torture.

"Fuck..." He managed again as her lips descended on a pulse point at his neck to suck and nip hard at the skin there while her nails raked across his abs enough to be like scratching and yea, he liked a little pain with his pleasure. This was definitely making him harder.

His palms on her thighs slid up, exploring the soft skin and slipping under the dress and over her ass to rest on her hips. The cotton underwear quickly bunching under his fingers to pull them down and out of his way.

"Quinn" a hand on his wrist stopped him from getting very far as the doll girl pulled her head up suddenly to look at him after speaking.

"What?" He sounded a little annoyed though his voice dropped lower the normal.

"Quinn" she spoke again and he remembers that was the name that he had given her weeks ago before he had forgotten about her behind his door.

"oh, Quinn" he nodded with a grunt as she released his hand and he finished pulling her panties down until he became restricted by her knees on both sides of him.

Fingers worked the inside of her thigh until he reached her folds and he slipped between them groaning at the wetness there while she continued moving against him.

"Shit... Quinn," two fingers had slipped inside her, enveloped in a tight heat and his hips bucked up unable to keep from imagining how amazing it would feel if it was his cock instead.

"say it again" she moved her hips against his hand with her palms pressing at his abs, playing with the waist band of his pants.

"Quinn... You're so wet..." Logic and sanity had gone out of the window as soon as he'd acknowledge that his doll was practically riding him fully clothed so if she wanted him to call her name he'd happily obliged.

"Oh fuck" her hand had wrapped tight around his erection and started stroking him in quick jerks that matched the thrusting pace of his fingers inside of her. Her face burried in his neck making these gorgeous sounds while leaving little bites everywhere, the little stings shooting added pleasure straight through his cock. He didn't know how much more he could take but he doubted a lot.

"Nngh Quinn, I want to be inside of you" the words came out nothing short of a growl but they must've been good enough because she was sitting straight and lifting her knees in order to push her underwear off completely. He did the same, pulling his fingers out of her to get rid of his sweat pants and kick them off and to the side.

Quinn had a hand around his cock again, slicking his shaft with pre-come and stroking him as she fixed her hips to guide him inside. Mike was up resting on his elbows as his hands were at the bottom of the thin dress, bunching it up and pushing it up her body quickly so that he wouldn't miss it.

He had this ithing/i where he liked to watch, and watched he did when his cock slid between her folds and disappeared inside of her.

His hips bucked up at the first feeling of her wet heat and in one hard thrust he was inside of her.

"fuuuck..." He was sure that he hurt her but his eyes were shut now and he was gripping her hips for dear life trying not to come right then so there was no way for him to check.

Then she began to move up and down quick and frantic, making these delicious 'oh... Ah...' sounds with higher pitches between each one and Mike honestly felt like he couldn't breathe then.

"shit... Quinn" it was too tight and too hot and so slick as his hips moved completely out of rhythm just wanting to be inside of her.

"I can't..." It was the only warning that he could give before the tightness in his stomach uncurled and he was coming inside of her with a drawn out groan.

His hips still continued moving in and out of her as she rode him through his orgasm, her palms on his abs keeping her steady to rock her hips.

"fuck..." He breathed out when they finally stilled and he had gone soft inside of her. His hands slid down to her thigh, honestly feeling too sated to be embarrassed.

"I'm sorry" and he meant it this time, Mike Chang was never one to leave a job half done and doll or not didn't make a difference now.

She wore the same smug smirk that seemed to have been molded for her when she answered him.

"It's okay, we have all night."

* * *

><p><strong>The End? Possibly.<strong>


End file.
